Flynn Never Stood a Chance
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: The Inner Musings of one certain Blue ranger, as to why he would never be the one who held the heart of the person he loved. Terrible Summary. Pairings inside.


**Title: **Flynn never stood a chance.**  
>Author: <strong>DemonicangelGREED**  
>Summary: <strong>The Thoughts of the Blue ranger and how he never stood a chance in the battle of love with the object of his affections. **  
>Parings: <strong>One-sided Flynn/Ziggy, Ziggy/Dillon, One-sided Summer/Dillon**  
>Warnings: <strong>None.

Flynn McAlister was a lot of things: Kind, Happy, smoothie Obsessed, great mechanic, Blue ranger and now he could put hopelessly and stupidly in love onto the end of that list.

The worst thing about being in love wasn't the fact he was in love at all, it was the person who he was in love with. See the person he was in love with, wasn't Gemma or even Gem: he would have been able to accept it if it was one of those two. But no he had to go and fall in love with the one person he knew was never going to love him back: he had to be in love with Ziggy Grover the dorky but irreplaceable resident Green ranger.

When he had first met the young man at the prison when he had been released by Dillon's demands he had enveloped the blue ranger in a hug and he had been awed almost immediately by the strange boy but had written it off as shock. The first thing he noticed about Ziggy was his smile: it was so big and made others just want to smile right along with him, the second thing he noticed about the younger man was how cute he was: with his boyish features, tan skin and wild hair coupled with his childish antics and warm heart he had the blue ranger quickly enamoured, and Flynn had fallen hard: in the twenty minute car ride back to the garage the young man had wrapped the Scottish ranger around his finger nice and tight.

Then they had arrived at the garage and he had seen the way Dillon acted around the younger boy. It wasn't obvious to the other ranger else but hey he was the king at pinning silently. The Black ranger was over protective, kind and only ever smiled at the young man if he smiled at all, spent time with him when the others got too annoyed to do so and would listen and talk to the younger man for hours; yep it was blatantly obvious to the blue ranger: Dillon was completely in love with his best friend.

When Ziggy had become the green ranger he hadn't said anything against it directly only pointed out that it was irreversible so that it would sink in to the others that the boy before them needed all of their protection and he was secretly he was terrified for the boy: he didn't want him out on the battlefield fighting grinders and attack bots he wanted the younger man to be safe in the Garage helping Dr K. But then Dillon had swooped in and become Ziggy's knight in shining Black leather and defended him tooth and nail against Scott which made the younger man give him the brightest grin he had ever seen.

From there things only got worse for the blue ranger: whenever they were fighting in a battle Ziggy always seemed to be backing up Dillon or the black ranger was looking out for the younger ranger. Outside of battle there was hardly a time when Dillon was without his little green friend. Even at night when the black ranger wouldn't sleep because of nightmares, the blue ranger knew that Ziggy would sit up with him to keep him company.

Training together became the Black and green ranger's thing, if Dillon found anyone else trying to get Ziggy into the training room he would offer to spar with them and in the end that person would walk off sore and bruised while the black ranger would just turn to his friend and offer to teach him something.

The turning point for their relationship was when Ziggy found out about his own parents on a mission: when the young ranger had found out that his mom had died in child birth and his father in battle as a soldier three months before his birth it had hit him hard and it was Dillon who had wrapped him in a hug and whispered sweet things in his ear. After that day Flynn began to see the affectionate glances Ziggy would send his friend, the touches that lasted a little too long and the gazes that created tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Your staring again" Flynn froze as he was pulled out of his musings and turned to see Summer standing beside him starring sadly at the Black and green ranger who were curled up on the couch, Ziggy dozing lightly against Dillon's chest while he stroked the younger's hair softly.

The blue ranger nodded and rested his head against the bar on the cat walk, the only thing that gave him any form of relief was that he wasn't alone in the area of loving from a distance: Summer too was in love with someone she couldn't have: Dillon.

"Yeah but can you blame me?" he whispered "This is the only time I can see Ziggy so unguarded"

Summer nodded and then leant into him and stared at the scene below sadly "Yeah it's the same for me with Dillon" she said and wiped a tear away quickly only for it to be replaced with another one.

The blue ranger pulled the yellow ranger against his side and hugged her comfortingly "Hey at least we love them enough to let them be happy" he whispered into Summer's wheat blonde hair. The yellow ranger nodded and soon they were once again sitting in silence, letting the blue ranger drift back into his thoughts.

The only thing that gave the blue ranger comfort in his situation was the fact that when Ziggy focused left Dillon and he looked at the team, his eyes found his first and he would smile widely before declaring that apart from Dillon he: Flynn the blue ranger was his favourite out of them and then would wrap him in a hug that would remind him of the first time they met. He was still trying to figure out if this was helping him or slowly killing him.


End file.
